Sueños de una Princesa
by EyesGray-sama
Summary: -En mis sueños usted siempre es mi princesa-


**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**En mis historias Hinata es la protagonista.**

* * *

**Nombre: Sueños de una Princesa.**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Pareja: Nejihina**

**Clasificación: K+**

**Genero: Romance, ¿Humor?**

**AU. Reeditado.**

* * *

**Sueños de una Princesa**

- ¿Acaso creen que soy una niñera? - Se preguntaba por lo bajo, molesto, irritado, estresado. En fin, podía ser que no fuera su casa, pero agregarle a eso una niña de unos 11 años obligándolo a jugar a las muñecas era demasiado. Si, esta era su vida ser un genio a la edad de 18 años, se extremadamente apuesto y tener que cuidar de sus primas. Aunque... cuidar a su prima Hinata no le era molesto pero la pequeña pesadilla era en verdad difícil.

- Quédate quieto Nissan. - Soltó la chiquilla, peinando de una manera no muy delicada sus largos cabellos castaños.

- En primera, ¿Porque debo soportar esto? - Estaba indignado, si alguien lo viera utilizando aquellas trenzas tendría que cambiarse de nombre y hasta irse del país.

- Ya casi termino. - Bufó, otros jalones mas y la chica le soltó dejando ver dos largas trenzas una en cada hombro del castaño - ¡Te ves tan lindo! - Soltó emocionada y a la vez orgullosa por su creación.

- No le veo nada de lindo a esto Hanabi-sama. - La chica frunció el seño, luego lo relajo con una gran sonrisa.

- Me molesta que me digas así Nissan pero... ¡Me siento como una princesa! - Una gran sonrisa surcó su rostro, se colocó unos tacones que deberían pertenecer a su hermana - Invítame a bailar. - El mayor suspiró pesadamente.

- Hanabi-sama, ¿Desearía bailar conmigo? - La chica sonrió, luego música ¿De donde salía aquella música?, giro la mirada en busca de algún aparato pero mayor fue su sorpresa al ver a su prima Hinata con un reproductor.

- Ponme mas atención. - Masculló la pequeña haciendo un puchero al sentirse ignorada.

- Disculpe mi torpeza Hanabi-sama. - La pequeña asintió. Bailaron al son de aquel Vals hasta terminada la canción se separaron y con una inclinación por parte del chico y un leve asentimiento de la chica se separaron.

- T-Traje bocadillos. - Susurró, llegando con una bandeja y colocándola en la mesita de aquella habitación.

- Gracias Nee-san. - Agradeció. Se acercó admirando todos los dulces con los que era consentida ¿Cual probaría primero?

- Hinata-sama. - La chica le miró, sonrieron al estar cerca admirando a la princesita degustar sonriente los postres.

- Parece una princesa. - Susurró al ver a su hermana menor disfrazada como una verdadera princesa.

- Y yo el plebeyo. - Soltó una pequeña carcajada al ver la molestia del castaño.

- ¿Tan horrible te sientes Nissan?, cuando éramos niños te encantaba jugar al príncipe azul y la princesa. - Se sonrojó notablemente.

- Eso no cuenta Hinata-sama. - Viró el rostro, sintiendo los colores en su rostro.

- Nee-san, te permito bailar con Nissan. - Ambos miraron a la chica la cual sonreía de manera muy misteriosa. Prendió el reproductor, con algo de vergüenza la invito a bailar moviendo sus pies como si conocieran la canción de memoria.

- Hinata-sama. - Susurró, admirando a la chica frente a él. Esta se sonrojo, luego sonrió demanera timida ganándose otro sonrisa por parte de el.

- Nissan, me siento una princesa. - Dieron un par de giros regresando a la misma serie de pasos.

- Usted es una princesa. - La giro delicadamente sobre el punto donde ella se encontraba, se admiraron unos momentos sonriendo ante los bellos recuerdos.

- Eso te convierte en el príncipe, ¿No Nissan?- El chico se sonrojó, imaginándose otro tipo de comentarios. La observo, era tan bella, tan inocente.

- Siempre seré su príncipe. - Se sonrieron mutuamente. Bailaron perdiendo la noción del tiempo solo ambos existían en aquella burbuja.

- Ya sepárense. - Bufó la menor, ambos obedecieron admirando como la pequeña aun con los tacones de su hermana daba un paso al frente - Yo soy la princesa en este juego. - Soltó con un puchero, ambos sonrieron.

- ¡Y yo tu príncipe! - Los tres miraron a la puerta, encontrándose a un rubio, y dos castaños sonrientes en la entrada de aquella habitación.

- Cállate Konohamaru, tu solo eres uno de mis plebeyos. - Soltó sonrojada la menor.

- ¡Eso no se vale!, se supone que soy el príncipe así te puedo besar. - Todos respingaron.

- ¡Konohamaru! - Reprendió el rubio propiciándole un coscorrón en la cabeza.

- ¡Oye! - Se quejó sobándose la parte adolorida.

- Ven Tonto. - Llamó la chica tomándole la mano, ambos salieron de la habitación dejando a los mayores compartiendo miradas entre si.

- Hinata-chan. - Sonrió el rubio.

- Naruto-kun. - Susurró. Sonrojada por la presencia del rubio.

- Neji. - Se acercó la castaña hasta este, lentamente lo beso llamando la atención del par. - Se veían lindos bailando. - Soltó sonriente.

- G-Gracias. - Se sonrojó aun mas al saber que los habían visto bailar.

- Hinata-chan. - Se acercó el rubio acto seguido le beso la mejilla - ¿Quieres dar un paseo? - La chica asintió. - Entonces me adelanto. - Soltó sonriente, la castaña le siguió dejando a ambos primos solos, un tanto incomodos.

- Hinata-sama. - Lo miró. Este se acercó y en un acto de caballerosidad le besó la palma de su mano derecha. - Fue un gusto bailar con usted. - Ambos se sonrojaron.

- Igual Nissan. - Sonrió. - Contigo me siento una princesa. - El chico se acercó, le beso la mejilla lentamente aceleando el ritmo cardiaco de la joven Hyuuga; Se acercó a su oído terminado el beso.

- En mis sueños usted siempre es mi princesa. - Se alejó, camino hasta la puerta, no volteaba para no demostrar lo nervioso que se encontraba porque si estaba realmente nervioso.

- Nissan. - El aludido se detuvo. - En mis sueños tu siempre serás mi príncipe. - Ambos sonrieron, saliendo de aquella habitación conociendo que alómenos había un poco de cariño mutuo y que en sus sueños permanecerían como lo eran de niños, con sus juegos donde Vivian felices por siempre. Aunque quizás y se cumpliera, solo tendrían que soñar... soñar como una princesa y su principe encantado.

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado ^^**_

_**Gracias por leer y comentar *O***_

_**Eyesgray o Lider-sama xD**_


End file.
